Distance
by Vincent L. Robin
Summary: Modern Day AU - After visiting his parents whom he had not spoken to in over seven years, Mathias found the reason why they had asked for him to visit. He leaves angered and once again alone, driving through the countryside of Norway. When deciding he could use the company, a surprisingly attractive hitchhiker joins his journey to no where. Rated M for cursing and suggestive themes


I was done with everything. Yes, I'm certain, driving down this road to nowhere would help make me feel relieved from the growing pain in this now pulsing chest of mine. Three hours had passed since the visit to my parents huge house, which was located in the middle of somewhere. What exactly were they thinking buying a house way out there? There's no stores for miles- No, scratch that. There's no fucking people for bloody miles. Had they forgotten that I had left for a reason; because all they do is argue. Constantly, in front of my own face, and usually resulting in eventually ending up getting dragged into it all. Glasses shattering, scratches appearing, shit breaking and all that jazz. It was ridiculous.

Moving back to Denmark was relief from all of that, and being happy for over 7 years in the beautiful country was what I'd needed more than anything else. 'Course it did not last. One glorious Tuesday morning a letter had been sent, from none other than my very own parents. Who, at this point, had not attempted contact for **seven years. **It had stated how they wanted to see me again, not really mentioning an exact reason. Oh, but wait. It gets _so_ much better! Just at the end of the paper, a small paragraph could be spotted. It literally confessed the reason as to why they really wanted this. They were having another son, and wanted me to be there and look after him. To be a big brother figure.

I made sure to burn it, naturally. Still the slight faster beating of my heart signaled me that I was, indeed, missing them more than my mind was letting on, and that I did want to be a big brother. Ugh, too late! So here I am! In my horrid truck, in the deep forest roads of Norway, lost and angry. This situation is about as funny as my jokes. Yeah, I admit my jokes are pretty terrible, but what are you gonna do? Someone needs to be the cheery one with living on such a miserable planet. Besides being aware of war, crime, violence, hate, discrimination, it never occurred to me that the world was a horrible place. Sunshine, sleep, water and food could keep a man healthy and happy. What more would one need?

I'm just blabbing on to myself, turning up the crap on the radio as to fill the deafening silence. Danish and Norwegian ain't too different, so I can make most of it out. That, and it's not the first time for me being in Norway. Even though the only knowledge that's currently held is the fact there music is pretty scary. Guys are screaming.. that's music? Oh the hell do I care! Looking back, you can see my trusty axe in the back seat. Everyone has there family heirlooms, and I have mine. No way was anyone with an awesome mind gonna throw such a thing out. It's called Coco Pops, after my favourite cereal. Don't call me unoriginal, it's a great name and you're just jealous. Appears when I'm pissed I also talk to myself. Huh, the more you know.

Looking out the windows, there's nothing. Just darkness. Proceeding to turn down the radio to listen more, the only sound that could be heard was the motor's engine and heavy breathing. Mine, by the way. Stop turning the situation into some weird horror flick. God bless, the clock's still at the right time. 03:45 could be read clearly in red on the installed digital clock that had been bought at a garage sale. For such a price, it's surprising the light is even visible on the damn thing. My hands are cold and shaking when reaching to turn off the radio all together, no point in wasting battery. Pot kettle black situation as currently more fuel is getting used than hair gel put in my hair at morning time. I guess people assume my hair naturally goes up into a cliff or something? Wish it did, would save a whole ton of cash-

"_What the hell!?_"

A few sudden tapping sounds could be heard, making me literally jump out of my seat. I took me a few seconds to realize it was raining outside, pretty hard. Perfect, it's going to become freezing and awkward to see out of the glass. I should really just pull over until this stops. Maybe that will buy some time to think about where I'm heading. Like, honestly, it's really not very likely to get mugged in Narnia. Let's just pray there's no Ice Queen, because she was scary as shit. Also a bitch; no one likes a bitch. Sighing, my car bumps over the rocky curbs and stands to a halt. The rain still isn't giving in any, no point getting out. Or maybe it would be better if I did go out, since I could be feeling creative and yearn for a second skin. **No.** It was definite I was staying inside.

For the next couple minutes I just stared out the blurred window, viewing the little lights that could be seen from far away if you squinted. I found myself having to squeeze my eyes closer than usual even more so than before, as a moving blur could be seen walking towards the truck. My first thoughts were, "Fuck, the Ice Queen!" I decided that was impossible, and leaned back in my seat, the heartbeat that had managed to restrain itself going furiously fast once again. Whatever that thing is, it's probably going to eat me.

I have an axe, he or she better be aware of that. Hey, the heirloom comes in handy for once! Always wanted to use it.. I wait, as it eventually reaches my window. I stay still, peering through the rain drops, trying to make out some sort of face. Then a few seconds later, _a tap_. Not from the rain, but from a slender, numb finger. Holy cow, this was something you'd read on the News about people getting slaughtered. If that happens to me, my parents would take all the money I own. That's not a lot, so it shouldn't be too bad. Hope they know I want a closed casket funeral.. No one wants people they hardly know staring at there rotting dead body.

With a loud gulp, I pulled down my window. A boy who looked around 16 was standing there. Soaked blonde hair, dull blue eyes, pale skin and an almost haunting expression plastered on a stunningly sculpted face. My body was frozen; I was unable to run away. Not even words came out of my mouth, but sense knocked eventually. Here stood a very attractive, cold hitchhiker.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Song_

_Youtube / watch?v=-qX-EHUIwQ4_


End file.
